


Finding Silence

by voleuse



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Quench their thirst for words</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Maria Clemencia Sánchez's _Little Song_.

Lilly's ghost first appears about the time Veronica starts to forget what her voice sounded like.

Veronica doesn't think much of it at the time, except that it's further proof she's lost her grip of everything normal.

Lilly's ghost, for the record, doesn't think much of Veronica's attitude.

*

 

The first time is in sixth-period geometry. Veronica's sitting in the second to last seat, in the row closest to the door. (She switched seats three weeks after Lilly died.) Caitlin is throwing gum wrappers at Veronica's head. Her aim has improved in the last week and a half.

The 09ers snicker whenever Caitlin hits her target. Veronica can hear Dick doing his stupid football-stadium cheer. She doesn't bother listening any closer than that.

Mr. McClellan steps out of the room, his hand already on the cigarettes on his pocket. Veronica closes her eyes and waits.

A gum wrapper skids over her wrist, and then a half-chewed eraser thuds against her shoulder.

_Are you going to put up with this bullshit?_ Lilly says.

Veronica opens her eyes, but there's nobody there. Nobody except the geometry class, of course, half of the students swiveling in their seats to witness Veronica's latest humiliation.

_Say something, Veronica_, Lilly insists. _Come on._

"I can't," Veronica says aloud, and she happens to be looking right at them when she says it.

Caitlin cackles. Logan looks surprised. Duncan looks away.

Mr. McClellan comes back in, rubbing ash from his fingers.

Veronica faces the chalkboard for the next seventeen minutes, and doesn't hear anything at all.

*

 

When the bell rings, Veronica gathers her books with dignity. She exits the room without looking behind her.

She walks straight to the girls' bathroom, the one by the library. She checks each stall, each one empty, then enters the second to the last one.

She falls to her knees in front of the toilet and waits for the nausea to pass.


End file.
